Sonic Adventure
by HomyGWaffle
Summary: The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog. not the tv show
1. The Sky

Sonic The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog

Chapter 1: The Sky

While in station square, most people think there's not enough time to do any more than 5 things when they take a vacation there. Considering the city's popularity and attractions, I'd agree. But then there's Sonic, who the only thing that keeps him busy, well let's just say he's the fastest thing alive.

"Wait up Sonic!" Said Amy. Amy was a pink rascal with a tan muzzle with a red dress stopping at her knees, Having a yellow zigzag stripe that goes up and down at the end off her dress. Her head had spikes on the back, considering animals in this world stood on hind legs. She had the famous R&W shoes, which Sonic and many other characters have. "What Amy?" Asked Sonic. He was a blue hedgehog that had a tan muzzle and belly. His arms and legs and arms were also tan, and he too, had spikes that stood out on the back. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner." Said Amy. "Amy I told you that I don't want to go on a date with you, I'm pretty busy for once." Responded Sonic. "What'cha doin'?" "Tails' Workshop, he's got something he wants to show me." Said Sonic. And then sonic raced right off, heading for Tails' Workshop.

Then Amy looked up in the sky, and saw something flying over the end of the Emerald Beach._ I wonder what that is._ Amy thought. And too soon, that thing flew right into a tree, and came crashing down on the Emerald Beach. "OH NO!" Screamed Amy, as she instantly made her way to the begging of the beach.

Sonic The Hedgehog

Chapter 2: The Yellow Flight Leaders

As Amy reached the end of the beach he saw a squirrel scratching his head. The squirrel was Yellow with a little hair sticking up on his head, A brown muzzle and chest with R&W shoes, and a very long and thick tail behind his legs. "Ray? Is that you?" Amy asked with a gentle and curious voice. "huh?" Ray said with a still tired voice. "It's me, Amy." Amy said.

As Sonic was walking to tails' property, he noticed one thing. There was DR. Robotnik, hovering in his ball machine. Robotnik wore a yellow on red shirt, the red tucked in under a belt. He was large, with a brown mustache and hair. His Ball Machine was a hovering device about as fat as him, that could hold a great deal of weight. "It's About time Sonic. Die Now. Mwhahahahahahaha!" Said Robotnik. He fired a very large cannon at Sonic, but of course our hero dodged it. Sonic then jumped in a ball up in the open machine cockpit. Robotnik, now very injured, Flew away in his machine. "There you are Sonic!" Shouted Tails' from a distance. Tails was a yellow Fox with little hair also sticking up, and a white chest. He too had R&W shoes with a tan muzzle. He was short, but had the IQ of 300. "There you are Tails!" Said Sonic. "Come in my workshop, I have something to show you." Said Tails.

Sonic The Hedgehog

Chapter 4: The Chaos Emeralds

Tails led Sonic in to his workshop, and showed him the new machine he made, called the Tornado. "You like it?" Tails asked. "It looks awesome, but we have to test it right?" Sonic asked. "I have tested it, but if you want to that's fine with me." Said Tails. Then Tails opened the garage of his workshop, and the plane launcher opened. Sonic and Tails got in, and


	2. The Yellow Flight Leaders

Sonic The Hedgehog

Chapter 2: The Yellow Flight Leaders

As Amy reached the end of the beach he saw a squirrel scratching his head. The squirrel was Yellow with a little hair sticking up on his head, A brown muzzle and chest with R&W shoes, and a very long and thick tail behind his legs. "Ray? Is that you?" Amy asked with a gentle and curious voice. "huh?" Ray said with a still tired voice. "It's me, Amy." Amy said.

As Sonic was walking to tails' property, he noticed one thing. There was DR. Robotnik, hovering in his ball machine. Robotnik wore a yellow on red shirt, the red tucked in under a belt. He was large, with a brown mustache and hair. His Ball Machine was a hovering device about as fat as him, that could hold a great deal of weight. "It's About time Sonic. Die Now. Mwhahahahahahaha!" Said Robotnik. He fired a very large cannon at Sonic, but of course our hero dodged it. Sonic then jumped in a ball up in the open machine cockpit. Robotnik, now very injured, Flew away in his machine. "There you are Sonic!" Shouted Tails' from a distance. Tails was a yellow Fox with little hair also sticking up, and a white chest. He too had R&W shoes with a tan muzzle. He was short, but had the IQ of 300. "There you are Tails!" Said Sonic. "Come in my workshop, I have something to show you." Said Tails.


End file.
